


Lazy Mornings

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Series: FAM2k18 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: Fenris wakes up in quite the predicament. Hawke makes love to him.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> written for FAM2k18 day 18: soft and gentle!

The sun peeked out from between the curtains, splashing light over the sheets curled around the two bodies that lay within the bed. It cast a heat over them, warming their bare skin. Fenris stirred, grumbling as he shifted and his eyes fluttered open. When his vision focused, he caught sight of Hawke, sleeping soundly beside him. His face was calm, relaxed, an expression not many people got to see. He hid behind laughter and jokes, even if only to mask the suffering underneath. But in this bed, he looked at peace. It was just an added bonus that in this moment of harmony that he could count the freckles across Hawke’s cheeks.

            It was when he decided to move that he noticed a soaring heat between his legs. Oh. _Oh_. This had never happened while he was staying with Hawke, only in his own home. He thought he’d grown out of this. Apparently not. Perhaps it even had something to do with Hawke’s presence next to him in the bed.

            The memories of the night before came flooding back to him. It had been heated, passionate, rolling around in the bed and crying out each other’s names. He’d been left wet, satisfied, and sleepy. The two of them had fallen asleep together, their limbs wrapped up like a ribbon bow on a present. Now morning had come and Fenris’s body retained the memory.

            His stirring had caused Hawke to move too. When his eyes open, his gaze met Fenris’s and he smiled softly. Pure, unfiltered affection twinkled in his amber eyes.

            “Good morning,” he said. Fenris couldn’t help but smile back at him. It was contagious, it seemed. A slight shift of his body had him rubbing up against Hawke’s side. Hawke’s mouth hung open slightly. “Oh. _Good morning_ indeed.”

            “The things you do to me,” Fenris mumbled, leaning in against Hawke’s neck. The rumble of his voice made Hawke bite his lip.

            Hawke’s hand slid down the ridges of his body, from his waist down to his hip. He reached around to cup Fenris’s ass, pulling him closer to him. Fenris took a deep breath, nuzzling his face closer in the nook of Hawke’s neck. He was content just to be fondled like this, sleepiness still pulling at his eyelids, only the weight of arousal keeping him awake. Hawke pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

            “I want you,” he whispered. Fenris hummed in response.

            He allowed Hawke to roll him onto his back and leaned his head back to expose his neck. Hawke leaned in to press gentle kisses along it, nipping lightly when he reached the junction between neck and shoulder, making Fenris sigh contentedly. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Hawke’s neck.

            “Have me,” Fenris muttered back. To emphasise his point, Fenris lifted his legs up towards his chest, brushing them against Hawke’s sides.

            Hawke chuckled. “Gladly.”

            He leaned in to press a passionate kiss on Fenris’s lips. His tongue laved over Fenris’s lip, until he pulled away with a slightly disgusted expression.

            “Morning breath,” Fenris said.

            “You too,” Hawke replied, grinning a little. He stole another quick kiss, then moved back to kissing his way down his jaw.

            Hawke reached over to the nightstand to find the oil they’d left out from last night. He coated his fingers in it and skimmed over Fenris’s hardened cock, pressing against his stomach, making him groan. It didn’t take long to find that small hole between his cheeks to sink two fingers into. He was still open from the night before, and he eagerly accepted his touch.

            Two fingers became three and he manoeuvred them carefully inside him, rocking them in and out. Fenris let out small whimpers and pants as he did, fighting against every urge to squirm.

            “Fuck, Hawke,” he breathed. He canted his hips up towards him. “Fuck me.”

            Hawke pressed another kiss to his lips and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the oil again and coated his cock in it. Fenris licked his lips and glanced down between them. Hawke pressed himself inside and sank all the way to the hilt.

            “I love you,” Hawke mumbled against Fenris’s neck, leaning a fair amount of his body weight upon him. Fenris squeezed lightly at the back of his neck and nodded.

            The rhythm was slow, but the deep sensation was one that always lit Fenris’s senses on fire. Hawke closed his eyes and concentrated on the feelings, the emotion pouring out of him. He loved Fenris, he meant it. Fenris was the most beautiful man in all of Thedas, he was smart, funny, and polite. And he let him do this, make love to him the glow of the morning sun.

            “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Hawke continued. He pressed more light kisses to his neck. “And you feel so good right now.”

            “Garrett…” Fenris gasped.

            “I mean it,” Hawke said, pushing in a little deeper, only to pull almost all the way out. He punctuated his next words by thrusting in again. “I’ve got you, baby. And I love you.”

            A shift in his hips had him grinding against Fenris’s prostate, making him moan. This was surprisingly intense, making Fenris shudder with delight.

            “I’m going to cum Garrett,” he rasped.

            “Touch yourself for me Fen,” Hawke told him.

            Fenris did as requested. He let one hand slip down from Hawke’s neck to find his hard cock, leaking precum onto his stomach, and wrapped his fingers around it. After a couple short jerks in time with Hawke’s building thrusts, he came with a whine and spilt white all over his stomach.

            Hawke followed only moments later. His thrusts were quicker as he finished, moaning as he finished inside of Fenris. He pulled out and rolled onto his back beside him. The two remained in silence for a while, panting and relishing in the afterglow of their orgasms.

            “Well,” Hawke said. He turned his head towards Fenris. “This is a good excuse for a bath, don’t you think?”

            Fenris smiled at him and slowly pushed himself up to sit upright.

            “Yes, I think so,” he said.


End file.
